The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Fugitive: Kogoro Mouri |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (江戸川コナン失踪事件 ~史上最悪の二日間~ Edogawa Conan Shissō Jiken ~ Shijō Saiaku no Futsukakan ~) is the fifth TV Special of Detective Conan. This special echoes to one hand the famous case of the disappearance of Agatha Christie in 1926, and the director Kenji Uchida has worked with Gosho Aoyama to achieve a crossover that introduces Conan Edogawa and the various characters in the story of his famous film Kagi Dorobo no Method of 2012. Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Because Professor Agasa's bath is broken, Conan, Ran, and Haibara headed for a bath house. In the bath house , Conan notices a suspicious man opening a locker. Conan catches a glimpse of what is inside, and the man closes it quickly. While thinking about the man, Conan slips and hits his head on the ground. Before he could stand up, the suspicious man walked over to him and covered his mouth with a towel. Conan slowly fell unconscious. Then, the suspicious man and his partner say they're going to take Conan to a hospital and put him in their car. Just as Conan thought, the suspicious man was a legendary hit man with his accomplice. Hearing that Conan has been taken to the hospital, Ran and Haibara search the nearby hospital but he's no where to be found. Suddenly, a mail saying "My injury wasn't so bad. I'm going to go eat dinner with a man I know." reaches Ran. That email was from Shinichi. The hit man and his accomplice who kidnapped Conan because they thought he noticed their plan, notices that Conan has amnesia due to the shock of the fall he had before. They use that amnesiac child for their next plan. First, they feed him another sleeping pill. Then, a woman enters and shoots two of the men dead, leaving the third, who she calls Kondo, the legendary hitman. |} The second part of the plan is then unveiled. The woman notes that Conan has a ticket in his pocket to the Yaiba festival and asks Kondo to take him there. Conan is given a backpack full of explosives to wear. The explosives can be remotely detonated... Hide= |-|Show= Conan actually only pretended to lose his memory. At the bath house, Conan noticed three people who were behaving suspiciously. When he looked into the locker, he saw tin cans, and remembered how on TV, there were criminals who stored bombs in tin cans. He was thinking of reporting this to the police, but as he entered the shower room, he saw one of the suspicious men closing in on him, and pretended to slip and fall. The suspicious man then slipped him a drug that knocked him out. When Conan awoke, he pretended to lose his memory. When being offered the sleeping pill, he pretended to ingest it, but instead hid it somewhere. Kondo notices this when he picks Conan up, but instead of mentioning it, picks it up and later that evening, feeds it to the woman. With the woman asleep, Kondo goes to the room where Conan is sleeping and urges him to run. Conan advises against this course of action, saying it would put Kondo's life in danger. Conan explains the mastermind behind the plan: Tatsu. He faked his death by having his wife shoot him, probably while he was wearing a bulletproof vest. The bombs in Conan's backpack are put into Kondo's appartment. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Ran arrives at the house and unleashes her karate on the man who is holding Conan, Haibara, and Agasa hostage. Meanwhile, Tatsu, who has taken Kondo's wife hostage, calls Kondo about the plan: to crash a truck full of explosives into the car containing the Nihorika First Minister's children. However, as they are in the middle of this, Tatsu's wife comes bursting in, telling him that Kondo had left his cellphone with Conan and that she had lent her phone to Kondo so that he would be able to receive instructions. Suddenly, the police burst into the apartment and arrest Tatsu. As it turns out, Kondo had stuck the tracker onto Tatsu's wife, and Conan, noticing that the tracker was moving, deduced this and called the police. Meanwhile, Kondo had called the police, who then disposed of the bombs. Trivia *Conan falls at the public bath in a similar manor to the Stork Mystery Tour case: while returning from school along with Haibara and the Detective Boys, he slipped from the stairs of an overhead bridge, and dislocated his left ankle, so Kogoro brings him to a hot spring for treatment. *Ran keeps her hair rolled while in the public baths, whereas in cases at the spa her hair is left loose or gathered in a headset, with the only exception being The Case of the Furisode at the Hidden Hot Spring on a Snowy Night. *Joe delivers for the same Cheetah delivery company as the two criminals in Sweet and Cold Delivery Service (volume 80), UFO Sighting Murder Case (volume 89), in the TV original episode Munch's Missing Scream, in movie 19, Sunflowers of Inferno, and in the TV original episodes After That Hundred Million Yen and Kogoro's Pursuit of Rage (Part 1). *Kogoro thinks that as time goes on Ran looks more like her mother, just like in The Murder Floating in the Water Stream Restaurant. *The car that Junitsu Kondo drives is a Silver Chrysler 300c (LX). Gallery See also *TV Specials *Sunflowers of Inferno - A promo for this movie was included at the end of the special. *Key of Life References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:TV Specials Category:Anime Exclusive